


M is for Masochist! Part II

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Tevan Drabbles [4]
Category: I AM WILDCAT fiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Vanossgaming fiction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angsty sort of, M is for Masochist, M/M, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>continuation of the last M is for Masochist installment enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	M is for Masochist! Part II

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of the last M is for Masochist installment enjoy

Evan gasped when he was shoved off of the cliff. He didn’t scream or yell or curse (until he realised what was happening) he just gasped.

It took him a moment to realise what happened, that Tyler pushed him off of a cliff. That the guy he was starting to have mixed feelings for, pushed him off a cliff.

“Ahhh!” He hit the water with a splash, and he tried not to breath it inas he swam up. He made it out, breathing hard.

“That jerk! When I get my hands on him-” he quickly swam to the shore and laid down, closing his eyes, ignoring the tears trickling down his face, trying to convince himself that it was the sea water.

“To think I liked him.” he let the exhaustion overcome him and fell into a heartbreaking sleep.


End file.
